Dirty Deeds
by AmbroseAsylum1993
Summary: Adriana Monroe is the newest WWE Diva. On her first night, she's thrown into the rivalry between former friends Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Adriana has a past with one of them, and she is intent on getting revenge. Who's side will she take? Will she find love along the way in her quest for revenge? I own NOTHING except for my OC Adriana, and any other people you don't know.
1. Welcome to the WWE (Prologue)

"First off, I'd like to say, welcome to the WWE." Stephanie McMahon spoke with a friendly smile as she stared at the petite girl sitting in the leather chair across from her.

The girl returned the smile, folding her hands in her lap to keep from fidgeting, a sure sign that she was nervous. Well, of course she was nervous. She was sitting across from Stephanie McMahon, one of the principal owners of the WWE, the Billion Dollar Princess. Who _wouldn't_ be nervous?

"You seem nervous, Adriana." Stephanie commented, causing the girl's face to flush red with embarassment. "I...yeah, maybe just a little bit." Adriana answered honestly with a quiet laugh. Stephanie smiled. "There is nothing to be nervous about, Adriana. We only bring up the best of the best from NXT, and you've got some serious potential."

Adriana could help but smile at that; it was a welcomed relief to hear Stephanie McMahon compliment her, rather than insult her as she so often did to the other Superstars and Divas who dared stand against The Authority. Adriana would enjoy it while it lasted, because she had a feeling that Stephanie wouldn't be complimenting her for very long.

"Now," Stephanie spoke, drawing Adriana's attention back to her. "Creative and I have been going over the different possiblities we have for introducing you to the WWE universe, and we've decided on something big for you." She said with a smile.

"We've decided that we're going to throw you into a storyline with the hottest Superstar on the roster. At first, you're just going to be his valet. You'll accompany him to his matches, stand with him during interviews and promos, and eventually, we'll get you into some bigger things." Adriana smiled, nodding her head. "And, who would I be a valet for?" She questioned curiously, causing Stephanie's smile to widen.

"We've decided to pair you with someone who is really going places in this company, and with him in your corner, you'll be going places too. You are going to be the valet for Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins."

Tucking a long blonde curl behind her ear, Adriana nodded, a small smile on her face. "You do know who Seth Rollins is, don't you?" Stephanie asked, her face suggesting that Adriana should know who Seth Rollins was.

And yes, Adriana knew _exactly_ who Seth Rollins was; not that she'd _ever_ tell Stephanie that. No, that would ruin _everything_ , and she couldn't have that.

Instead, with a slight shrug of her shoulders, Adriana offered a small smile. "I've heard of him, yes." Stephanie nodded. "Great." She clapped her hands together. "Now, since you'll be making your debut tomorrow night, I'd like for you to come in a hour before the show starts. That will give you time to meet with our seamstress, Sandra. You can make any alterations you'd like to the Seth Rollins t-shirt we'll be providing you with." She explained.

"It will also give you a chance to meet with Seth, and get familiarized with him before making your debut. Now, you won't be needing a script. Your debut will basically consist of you accompanying Seth to his main event match against Dean Ambrose. All you'll really need to do is stand at ringside and look cute. I'm sure you can pull that off."

Stephanie continued speaking as Adriana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "If all goes well, we'd like to get you into some matches, and possibly even a Diva's Championship match somewhere along the line. We'll see how it all plays out, okay?"

"Thank you again for this opportunity, Mrs. McMahon. I really, really appreciate it, and I promise I won't let you down." Stephanie smiled, nodding. "It's my pleasure. You have great potential, Adriana. I can't wait to see how it all plays out. We'll see you at the show."

Thanking Stephanie once more, Adriana slipped out into the hallway, a sly smile forming on her pouty pink lips. Seth Rollins was in for the surprise of a lifetime.


	2. Oops

Adriana Monroe walked through the heavy double doors of the Florida arena with a big smile gracing her delicate features. She had done it. After nearly five years of working her ass of, she had finally been called up from NXT, and was making her debut as the newest WWE Diva during the main event of Monday Night RAW.

The halls were mostly empty, aside from a few crew members setting up for tonight's show, as she made her way towards Stephanie McMahon's office. Most of the Superstars and Divas were either in their locker rooms, the catering area, or warming up in the ring.

Adriana's debut wasn't until the Main Event, but Stephanie had requested she come in early to make alterations to her outfit and meet the man she would be accompanying to his match later in the evening. Adriana didn't need to be aquainted with Seth Rollins. She knew damn well who he was. Oh, she _knew_.

Seth Rollins was anxiously waiting in Stephanie's office, sitting in the chair across from her desk, impatiently tapping his foot in annoyance against the chair as he waited. When Stephanie had informed him that he was being assingned a valet, the first thing he did was question why it hadn't been done sooner. He was Mr. Money in the Bank, dammit, and he deserved to have a hot girl on his arm.

Adriana was definitely hot. She was sexy as hell, that Seth couldn't deny. After demanding to see a photo of his new valet, god forbid they send him to the ring with an ugly girl, it was the first thing that had crossed his mind. He definitely approved. She had long blonde waves and bright blue eyes. She had killer curves, and she definitely wasn't lacking in the cleavage department. Seth made a mental note to make sure she wore cleavage-showing shirts.

The second thing, Seth noticed, was that there was something oddly familiar about her, like he'd seen her before, but he just couldn't just put his finger on it. Shrugging it off, he continued to impatiently wait for the arrival of his valet.

Ever so impatiently and seriously annoyed, Seth opened his mouth to complain about Adriana's lateness. However, before he could get the words out, the office door swung open and Adriana finally stepped into the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Adriana, hello. How are you?" Stephanie asked, a friendly smiled on her face. "I'm great. Yourself?" Adriana asked, flashing a flirty smile in Seth's direction, which he eagerly returned. "I'm wonderful, Adriana, and very excited. I'd like for you to meet Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins. Seth, meet your new valet, Adriana Monroe."

Charming as ever, he extended his hand towards the smiling girl. Adriana extended a black-polished hand and grasped his hand in hers. The instant their hands met, the pure hatred she felt for Seth Rollins ignited within her, and she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off his face with her fist...but, she couldn't get ahead of herself. That was for later.

For now, Adriana would play nice. She put on her fakest smile as she looked at Seth. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She gushed. "I've heard such great things." Seth smirked. "I'm sure. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the man around here." Adriana resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his cockiness.

"Seth," Stephanie spoke, pulling their attention back in her direction. "Why don't you take Adriana down to meet Sandra, show her where everything is? Then, you should head down to the ring and prepare for your match later tonight." She suggested. "I don't need to prepare," Seth snorted. "I'm gonna win. But, I would be more than happy to show Adriana around."

Like a true gentleman, Seth held the door for Adriana. She knew he was anything but. It was all an act, all for show. It was how he suckered girls into his bed, and Adriana wasn't falling for it. Not _this_ time.

As the pair walked down the long and narrow hallway, passing various Superstars and crew members on their way to Sandra's office, Adriana could practically _feel_ Seth undressing her with his eyes. God, he was such a pervert. He was exactly the same. Good. That's what Adriana was counting on. She _wanted_ Seth to want her. She _needed_ him to want her. She was going to gain his trust, and then she was going to take him down; she was going to have her revenge.

Adriana was grateful to the fact that Seth failed to recognize her. He was never very bright. Since they'd last seen each other, five years prior, she'd lost weight and dyed her hair. She'd grown into her body and started wearing makeup. She'd started dressing differently too.

Gone were the days of ponytails, oversized t-shrits and baggy jeans. Seth had always called her 'Addie', which she'd hated. Not that she ever told him that. The old Adriana never told him anything. She'd never voiced her opinions to him, always too afraid. Times had changed, however, and Adriana was no longer the scared, naïve girl she once was.

"So, over there is the gym, there's the Diva's locker room, the catering area..." Seth spoke, pointing out the various locations that Adriana would need to know along the way. She smilled, nodding with each word he spoke, twirling a curl around her little finger. She could tell she was driving Seth wild.

"And, uh...here, here is Sandra's office." Seth stuttered pathetically, making Adriana smirk. "Thanks, Seth." She purred with a sweet smile, leaning up on her tip toes to press her lips to his bearded cheek, a motion that absolutely disgusted her, but she had to keep up appearences. When she pulled back, Seth was beaming at her. "I'll see you later, Adriana."

Upon meeting Sandra, and seeing the Seth Rollins t-shirt she'd be sporting later that evening, Adriana requested a cropped version, which she planned to wear with a pair of ripped up jeans and her favorite red converse. The shirt would show off her midriff area and her bellybutton piercing; things she knew would drive Seth nuts. He always did have a thing for a girl who showed a little skin, which kind of made her wonder why he ever liked her in the first place, because that was so _not_ how she was when they met.

Thanking Sandra for the alterations made to her clothing, Adriana headed down the hallway in the direction of the Diva's locker room with her new shirt tucked into the small plaid backpack she'd had slung over her shoulder.

Adriana wasn't very familiar with many of the Divas of the WWE. She was more fond of, and more familiarized with her friends Becky Lynch and Paige from NXT. She knew the Divas Division was like a jungle, and most of the girls didn't take too kindly to newcomers.

Upon entering the Diva's locker room, she could almost instantly pick out the Divas that were going to be trouble. She was met with dirty looks from quite a few of the Divas. Summer Rae had given her a nasty look when she spotted her, but Adriana expected no less from Summer, because the two had never gotten along during their NXT days.

"Adriana?" A smile crossed Adriana's face at the sound of the voice. "It's so good to finally see you here!" Adriana embraced the dark-haired girl in front of her, excited to see a friendly and familiar face. Brie Bella had been Adriana's best friend for the last five years. They met when Adriana was just starting out in NXT, and Brie had trained her. They'd grown to be good friends over the years.

"I can't believe they've got you working with Seth Rollins." Brie's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of the Authority. She wasn't exactly The Authority's biggest fan at the current moment. From attacking her husband to turning her own twin sister against her, The Authority had been hitting Brie with many low blows, and it had really been taking it's toll on her as of late, that much Adriana could see.

"How did you know I was stuck with Rollins?" Adriana asked, hanging her bag on a hook in one of the available locckers, before shutting and locking it with the provided combination lock. "I didn't mention it..." Brie smirked. "Honey, the whole roster knows. Rollins has been going around bragging about the "Hot piece of ass" he's been given." Adriana rolled her eyes. "He said that? What a pig." Brie nodded. "Well, I won't be stuck with him for long..."

"What was that?" Brie asked, locking up her own locker. "Nothing." She said, shaking her head. "Do you wanna head down to catering and grab some food before the show? I'm kind of hungry." "Sure, sounds good." Brie agreed with a nod, linking her arm through Adriana's and leading her out of the locker room.

Before she knew it, it was nearly showtime. Adriana's debut was in less than an hour, and it was time for her to get ready. She'd spent the majority of the show watching on a monitor backstage with Brie and a few of the other Divas after they'd munched on fruit down at catering. Adriana was beyond excited to be making her debut, but she was a little worried. She knew the WWE Universe wasn't exactly going to be rolling out the welcome mat for her, with her being Seth Rollins' valet and all, but she was excited nonetheless.

After dressing in her outfit for the evening, she and Brie headed down to the hair and makeup area to get ready. "Let me know if that douche gets too grabby or anything, Adriana." Brie said with a grin as she hopped out of the salon chair. "I'll hit him with a Bella Buster." Adriana laughed. "I'll hold you to it." She said with a wink as Brie headed off for her scheduled match against Naomi.

Adriana turned her attention back to the line of chairs, all filled with a Diva getting her hair and makeup done. "Looking for a chair?" A voice spoke. Adriana turned around, smiling at the brunette standing before her. "I'm Mia, I'll do your hair. My chair is right over here." Adriana nodded. "Thanks. I'm Adriana." Mia smiled at Adriana in the mirror as she began running a brush through Adriana's long blonde waves. "Let's see what we can do here..."

Less than twenty minutes later, Mia spun the chair around, allowing Adriana to hop out and admire her work in the mirror. Mia had pinned Adriana's bangs back with bobby pins and had used the straightener to add soft, beachy waves. "Wow, thanks, Mia." Adriana smiled. "It looks great." "Anytime. Good luck on your deubt." Mia said as she began cleaning up her station. "Such a shame they're throwing you with that loser, Rollins."

"Is he really that bad?" Adriana asked with a laugh. "He hit on me. I mean, I've been dating is ex-best friend Roman for like, three years now, and literally the second the Shield split, he was hitting on me. I always knew he was a damn creep. Watch youself around that one. He's bad news." "You have no idea." Adriana muttered as she walked off. "See you later, Mia."

Adriana headed down to the gorilla, where she was told to await Seth's arrival. Ten minutes passed, and he still hadn't shown up. Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. They hadn't even begun working together, and she was already beyond over it.

"Well, well...if it isn't Rollins' new little pet." A voice spoke from behind her, close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck, sending chills down her spine. She recognized that voice. She'd never met the man it belonged to, but she'd seen him countless times before on TV. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Turning around, she came face to face with the one and only Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. "Excuse me?" She snapped, cocking her head slightly to the side as she placed her hands on her hips, giving him a look of annoyance. She did not want to be referred to as Seth Rollins' 'pet'. She didn't want to be referred to as Seth Rollins' _anything,_ for that matter.

Dean smirked down at her. "He would pick a dumb blonde. The dumber they are, the less chance they're gonna find out what a jackass he is." She raised her eyebrow at him as he let his blue eyes roam up and her down her body. She'd never admit it, but she felt a tingle ripple down her spine, and she was loving every second of this exchange.

Keeping her cool, she continued with her glaring. She wasn't going to let him know the effect he had on her. "At least he picked a hot one." Adriana's eyebrows raised again. She was flattered by his comment, but he wasn't about to find that out. She wasn't going to ruin everything she so hard for just because Dean Ambrose called her hot. No matter how...muscular and gorgeous he was.

"You know, Dean..." Adriana purred, leaning closer to him to prove that she wasn't scared of him. "There's a lot more to this 'dumb blonde' than you may think. Just you wait and see. I just may surprise you." She spoke, her voice just above a whisper, mere inches from his face as she trailed a manicured nail down his chest.

With a wink and a smirk, Adriana spun on her heels, strutting away to where she saw Seth standing, swinging her hips with each step. She could feel Dean's eyes on her as she approached the newly arrived Seth.

"What did Ambrose want?" Seth snarled, grabbing hold of Adriana's arm and yanking her over to him as he glared at Dean, who merely smirked, winking at Adriana before walking out to make his entrance. Adriana could hear the crowd erupt in cheers as he made his way to the ring.

Adriana yanked her arm from Seth's grip, resisting the urge to punch him as she merely shrugged. "He was just trying to scare me. That's all." Seth rolled his eyes. "You know, that is so typical Ambrose. That guy's a lunatic. Stay the hell away from him." Adriana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Yeah, if only someone had warned me to stay the hell away from you..._

" _And his opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing in at 217 pounds, being accompanied to the ring by Adriana Monroe, he is Mr Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins!_ " Lillian Garcia's voice rang through the arena over the loud chorus of boos and the "you sold out" chants as Seth practically dragged Adriana down to the ring. Putting on her brightest (and fakest) smile, she allowed him to do just that, not wanting to break character.

Like Stephanie had instructed, Adriana took her place at ringside while Seth climbed into the ring. She watched the match, but she certainly wasn't cheering for Seth. As the two former friends went at it, trading jabs with one another, Adriana couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Dean Ambrose. His shaggy brown hair, matted with sweat, his bright blue eyes. The way his wifebeater clung perfectly to his body, showing off his amazing muscles.

Dean Ambrose was absolutely gorgeous, Adriana couldn't deny. Dean, she'd noticed as the match progressed, had been sneaking glances at her as well. Adriana had given up standing, and was sitting on the announcer's table, her long tan legs slowly swinging back and forth as she twirled a blonde curl around her little finger, biting her lip seductively; Stephanie _had_ told her to stand there and look cute.

As usual, Dean had the upper hand for the majority of the match, and he was really putting Seth through hell. He was just setting up for his finisher, Dirty Deeds, when Seth powered out and slammed him to the mat. Then, in true Seth Rollins fashion, the match ended in a disqualification when Seth slammed the Money in the Bank briefcase into Dean's back. Throwing the case to the mat, Seth began stomping his boot all over Dean's body.

Adriana couldn't stand to watch the pain cleary evident on Dean's face as Seth's foot repeatedly slammed into his back, but there was nothing she could do to stop what was happening, no matter how badly she wanted to. She had to stay where she was; she couldn't risk ruining everything she had worked so hard for by making a move on Seth.

Dean let out a cry of pain, and that was it for Adriana. She couldn't bear to watch another second of this. Before she even realized what was happening, she was standing in the ring behind Seth, her manicured fingers wrapped tightly around the legs of a steel chair.

Before JBL could alert Seth to her presence, Adriana swung the chair as hard as she could into Seth's back. He let out a shriek of pain, falling to his knees on the mat beside Dean's crumpled form. Adriana stood over him, slamming the chair into his back a few more times, until he fell to the mat.

Unable to control herself anymore, she let her emotions get the best of her as she threw the chair from the ring, straddling Seth and nailing punch after punch wherever her fists would land. She'd only wanted to hit him once, stop the vicious assault on Dean Ambrose, but once she started, she lost all control and couldn't stop herself. With every punch, images of the horrible thigns Seth had done to her flashed through her mind, only further fueling her rage and hatred for the man beneath her.

Adriana continued her assault on Seth, attacking him in a blind rage until security pried her off of him. Once she was caught in two beefy security guards' grasp, Seth quickly scrambled out of the ring, staring after her as he slowly backed up the ramp, clutching his Money in the Bank briefcase to his chest as he stared at her with a mixture of confusion and anger.

Dean slowly stood up, staring at Adriana with a look of amazement on his face, clutching his ribs. Dean's music began to fill the arena as he moved to stand next to Adriana, both staring after Seth, standing tall in the ring. In the midst of all the chaos, Stephanie and Triple H had rushed out from the back to stand at Seth's side, and they did _not_ look happy. _Oops_...


	3. What the Fuck?

"What in the _fuck_ was that!?" Seth screeched in Stephanie's face as the WWE medic tended to the wounds he had sustained during Adriana's surprise attack. "Did you plan this shit!?" "Seth, I can assure you that we had absolutely no idea that she would do something like this." Stephanie assured him, shaking her head. "Well, you'd better fire her crazy ass! Right now!" He snarled.

"Seth, let's not act irrationally, now. Let's get to the bottom of this beforehand, shall we?" "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Seth screeched. "What the fuck is there to get to the bottom of? The bitch is a fucking nut job! Fire her! Fire her right the fuck now!" He demanded.

"Hey!" Stephanie snapped, finally losing her patience with him as she got in his face. "I am your boss, and you will _not_ speak to me that way, do you understand me?" Seth huffed in annoyance. "Now, you report to my office in five minutes." She demanded, turning on her heels and storming out of the medic's office.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck...what the hell have I done?" Adriana muttered to herself, anxiously pacing the length of the vacant hallway. "I-I've ruined everything I'm so fucking stupid!" She shrieked, kicking the wall in frustration. "Adriana?" Adriana looked up, spottign Brie, still in her ring gear, jogging towards her. "Do you mind explaining to me what the _hell_ that was out there?"

Adriana froze. Fuck, what the hell was she supposed to say? 'I hate Seth Rollins with a burning passion and wanted to hurt him as badly as he hurt me?' "I-uh..." Adriana stuttered pathetically, frantically searching her mind for some sort of explaination regarding her actions in the ring.

Luckily, but not so luckily at the same time, a very angry Stephanie McMahon stormed up to the girls, sparing Adriana from having to explain herself to Brie. Unfortunatly, she still needed a believable excuse to give to Stephanie. She knew there was no way out of this, and from the look on Stephanie's face, her excuse had better be a damn good one.

"My office. _Now_." Stephanie snapped at Adriana before storming off down the hall towards her office. Brie offered her friend an apologetic smile. "Good luck." She said as Adriana stalked off towards Stephanie's office, staring at her feet. She needed to think of an explaination...and _fast_.

Adriana had barely even made it through the door to Stephanie's office before Seth was in her face, snarling down at her. "What the fuck is your problem, you psychotic bitch!?" He screamed in her face. Adriana flinched, suddenly feeling like the same weak and cowardly girl she once was five years ago.

Quickly composing herself, Adriana took a step back. "Seth, I-I am so, so sorry. I-" "Yeah, sure you are." Seth angrily cut her off. "What? You working for Ambrose? Huh? Is that what I walked in on earlier? Going over your plans to take me out?" "What? No! I-I don't even know him. I told you, he was just trying to scare me. I have absolutely nothing to do with Dean Ambrose, I swear!"

"Adriana, if you have nothing to do with Dean Ambrose, then how do you explain your actions in the ring this evening?" Stephanie questioned. "I..." Adriana trailed off, struggling to come up with a believable explaination. Her eyes began frantically searching the room, desperately trying to find _anything_ that would give her some kind of idea. Stephanie's cell phone, resting on her desk, caught Adriana's eye and gave her an idea.

"I received a text message, it was from a blocked number. It...it said that...it said that if I didn't attack Seth in the ring during the match, that I would be attacked myself. I was so scared, I wasn't sure what to do. I-I know that I should've come to you, said something, but I was just so scared. I'm so sorry."

After a monent of silence, Seth snorted. "It was probably Ambrose, that bastard." Adriana let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding, relieved that Seth was such a gullible idiot. She just hoped that Stephanie was just as gullible.

"You should've said something," Seth said. "I would've preferred to not have my ass handed to me by a five foot girl in front of thousands of people." He snapped. "I-I'm sorry, Seth." She apologized again, playing the innocent little blonde.

"Where is this message, Adriana?" Stephanie asked, folding her hands over in her lap as she leaned back in her chair, a skeptical look on her face. Shit, Adriana thought to herself, she doesn't believe me. Adriana reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPhone. She opened up her messages, and put on a worried and confused face. "It was here...my phone must have unlocked in my pocket and accidentally erased it. I am so sorry, Mrs. McMahon."

Stephanie gave Adriana a long, hard look before finally nodding her head. "It's alright, Adriana. These types of things are to be expected from Dean Ambrose." Adriana let out a sigh of relief as Stephanie continued. "Next time something like this happens, you come to me right away, do you understand me?" Adriana nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. Again, I am truly sorry for attacking you, Seth." She said apologeticlly. Inside, however, she was smirking. She wasn't sorry. She wasn't sorry at all. "We understand, Adriana. Dean Ambrose is a very intimidiating person. He will be dealt with. I'll talk to creative about how we can address this situation on the show next week, and we'll figure out the next step in your storyline. That will be all."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Adriana slowly closed the office door behind her. That was close. _Too_ close. She'd nearly blown everything she worked her ass off for over the last five years, all because of Dean Ambrose.

"Hey, all okay?" Brie asked, approaching Adriana, who was leaning agaisnt the wall. She nodded, a smile of relief on her face. "Surprisingly, yes. They weren't as mad as I thought they would be." "That's...surprising." Brie said, her nose wrinkled in confusion. "But good all the same. Now, would you like to explain to me what that was out there?"

Adriana sighed. "I-I don't know. I really don't know what to say. I just...I don't know, Brie. I'd really rather not talk about it. It's done and over with and I just want to forget it, you know?" Brie sighed heavily and nodded, deciding not to press any further.

"You know what? I'm thinking that we need a night out. Hit up a club or something, what do you say? I'm feeling a little like getting into "Brie Mode" if you know what I mean." Brie said with a wink. " I dunno if Daniel would like that very much." Brie giggled. "Daniel's back home. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." She said with a devilish grin as the girls entered the locker room.

Adriana was beyond relieved to be back at her hotel. She'd made plans to meet up with Brie, Natalya, Naomi, and Rosa Mendes at a club downtown around one in the morning. Since it was only eleven-thirty, she decided to take advantage of the hotel's jaccuzi bathtub and take a much needed, long and relaxing bath.

She felt ready to collapse onto the comfy looking hotel bed and sleep the day away after the shitty day she'd had, but she needed a night out with the girls. It'd been way too long since she and Brie had gone out together, and she was glad to be making new friends out of Naomi, Nattie, and Rosa.

Slowly stripping off the stupid Seth Rollins t-shirt she'd been required to wear, she made a mental note to burn it later as she pulled her long blonde waves into a messy bun atop her head. She slipped out of her jeans and walked into the bathroom, turning on the tub and allowing it to fill with hot water.

She was just about to step into the tub when a loud knock sounded at the door. Groaning, she grabbed for a towel, wrapping it around her body as she walked towards the door. Frustrated, she didn't bother looking into the peephole before yanking the door open. "Brie, it's not even midnight y-" She couldn't hide her surprise when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door. It definitely _wasn't_ Brie.

Clad in his signature leather jacket, there stood Dean Ambrose, eyebrows raised as he took in her attire...or lack thereof. "Nice outfit." He smirked. Adriana hugged the towel closer to her body. "What do you want, Ambrose? How the hell did you find out what room I'm staying in?" "Ya know," He began, pushing past her and walking into hotel room.

"It's pretty easy when you tell the girl at the front desk you want to surprise your wife." Adriana rolled her eyes, pushing the door shut. "I'll ask this again: what do you want, _husband_?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey!" She snapped, seeing that Dean's eyes weren't on her face. "My eyes are up here, asshole." Dean smirked, his blue eyes snapping up to meet her's

"What do you want, Dean? I'm a little annoyed that I have to ask for the third time." "You wanna tell me what happened earlier?" Adriana was caught off guard. She knew it was stupid of her, but she really hadn't been expecting for Dean to come to her for answers. She was more so hoping that this would just all go away and that everyone would forget it. If only life was so easy.

"I..." She trailed off, searching her brain for an idea of what to say. "I felt bad for you, so I helped you." She said quickly. "Plain and simple." Dean snorted. "Yeah, I doubt that, cupcake." Adriana wrinkled her nose. "Do _not_ call me that." "I'll call you whatever I want, _cupcake_." He smirked, slowly walking towards her. Adriana slowly stepped backwards, jumping slightly when her back hit the wall.

Dean leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of her. "How about the truth, cupcake?" He was so close to her, she could feel his hot breath on her bare flesh. He smelled of mint and cigarettes, a smell that was driving her wild. "I...That...That is the truth..." She stuttered pathetically, a bright red blush creeping over her cheeks. God, he was sexy as hell. She couldn't help herself; she wanted him to just rip the towel from her body and take her right here, right now, up agaisnt the wall.

"I don't think that's the truth, cupcake." He smirked, leaning closer. "D-Dean, what-" Adriana stopped short as Dean's lips inched closer to hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation. Dean's lips were just about to touch hers when a knock sounded at the door. Adriana inwardly screamed when Dean pulled away. "This isn't over, cupcake." He said with a smirk. He walked over and yanked over the door, clearly annoyed, to reveal a very surprised Brie Bella standing on the other side. She opened her mouth to speak, but Dean pushed past her, disappeared around the corner.

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" Brie asked, taking in the fact that her friend was leaning against the wall, clad in only a towel, breathing heavily. "N-Nothing, Brie. Dean was just-" "Just what?" Brie questioned, a knowing smile forming on her red lips. "N-No, Brie, it was nothing like that!" Brie shook her head. "Hey, if you wanna bang that crazy psycho, go for it, but for now, let's get ready, huh? The girls are already at the club."

After nearly half an hour of digging through the clothes in Adriana's suitcase, Brie couldn't find an outfit that she approved of. Adriana wasn't one for dressing up, so she really didn't own very many dresses. "Hang on, I've got the perfect outfit!" Brie exclaimed with a grin, practically dragging Adriana down the hallway to her own hotel room.

The second they entered the room, Brie pushed Adriana onto the bed and began rummaging through her suitcase. Within a few minutes, she held up an outfit. "Perfect!" Adriana raised her eyebrows. "Brie, no..." Brie tossed the two piece black outfit, which had very little fabric that actually covered anything, with half the dress being see through.

"Adriana, you're going to wear that dress, or I'm telling everyone what I just walked in on!" She threatened with a wicked smile. Adriana groaned. "God, I hate you." She snatched up the dress and disappeared behind the bathroom door to change. When she emerged a few minutes later, she was awkwardly tugging at the ends of the dress. "I feel naked." Brie grinned. "You look hot!"

Adriana could feel the music pulsating throughout her body as she and Brie stepped into the dimly lit club. She walked slowly, clinging to Brie's arm, as she could hardly walk in the white pumps Brie made her wear. She'd tried wearing her converse, but Brie said no way. The club was packed with drunken idiots grinding up on one another. Adriana _hated_ places like this. She'd much rather be at a dive bar, drinking beer and playing pool.

"Brie, Adriana!" Natalya slurred, seemingly appearing out of nowhere as she flung her arms around the girls. Adriana laughed. "Geez, Nat! How much have you had to drink?" Natalya didn't really come off as the type of girl to get completely shitfaced, yet, here she was. "N-Not much." She slurred. "I had one, two...two drinks. What, Naomi! Wh-what did I drink?" Naomi rlled her eyes. "Too much." She turned to Adriana and Brie. "Come on, Nat and I have a booth over here."

"Brie Mooooooooooooooooode!" Brie screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood on the table of the booth we were sitting at. She was beyond drunk. The group of people surrounding our table cheered loudly as Brie danced on the table to the beat of some hip hop song. "Oh, my gosh, Brie!" A familiar voice giggled. "Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Brie squealed, nearly falling off the table as the hairstylist approached us. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well, Roman is out with Dean, so I figured I'd come out and get a drink or two. He's gonna pick me up here later." "Ohhhh!" Brie giggled. "Dean!" She shot me a look. Adriana gave her a "If you say anything, I'll kill you." look. Unluckily for, Adriana a drunken Brie Bella had very, _very_ loose lips.

"I-I caught A-Adriana all naked with D-Dean Ambrose!" She exclaimed. All the girls turned to face Adriana, and she felt her cheeks flush with embarassment. "I was not all naked with Dean Ambrose!" Adriana snapped, so ready to kill Brie. "You were naked with Dean Ambrose?" Mia asked, sliding into the booth beisde Adriana. "I was not naked, damn it! I was...I was wearing a towel." She muttered the last part. "Care to explain how you were caught in such a position with Dean Ambrose?" Adriana groaned. She was _definitely_ going to kill Brie. "He stopped by my room as I was about to get into the bath. He wanted to know what happened at RAW."

"What was up with that?" Mia asked. Adriana sighed. She was so sick of people demanding an explaination. She wasn't telling anyone the truth. No way. Brie was her best friend, and not even she knew about the history Adriana had with Seth Rollins. "Look, I felt bad for Ambrose. Rollins was beating the shit out of him, so I helped. Probably wasn't the smartest idea on my part, considering I'm Seth's valet, buuuut..." She trailed off with a shrug.

"Rollins is such a dick." Mia spoke with a shake of her head, changing the subject; something Adriana was grateful for. Adriana nodded in agreement. "You have no idea..." She muttered. "What do you mean by that?" Mia questioned. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing. I think I'm gonna get outta here." Adriana said, standing up. "It was nice seeing you. Take care of Brie, huh?" Mia nodded. "Um, yeah, sure..."

The second she was outside, Adriana slipped the heels off her feet, happy to be rid of them. She hated heels, and only wore them when absolutely necessary. It was a nice, warm night out with a slight breeze, so Adriana decided to walk back to her hotel instead of hailing a cab. She was in unfamiliar territory, as she'd never been to New York before. It was a beautiful place, and she made a mental note to try and explore the city before they headed to the next state.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" Adriana couldn't help the stupid smile that spread across her face at the sound of his voice. She turned around, smirking up at him. "Well, I'm not alone, am I? You're here." Dean returned her smirk. "That doesn't exactly mean you're very safe, darlin'." Adriana raised an eyebrow. "Please. You're not as scary as you seem to think you are, Ambrose."

Dean chuckled softly, taking a step closer to her. "W-What are you doing?" Adriana stuttered pathetically as Dean stepped closer. "Testing that theory." "Wha-" "Tell me what happened with Rollins." "What are you talking about?" Dean smirked. "Don't play dumb, Ana." Adriana gulped. "I, uh...what does it matter? I helped you out. Isn't that enough? Can't you just let it go?" Dean shrugged, but the look on his face clearly indicated that no, he wasn't just going to let it go.

"Can I go now?" Adriana asked quickly, ignoring the fact that her heart was about to beat out of her chest. "You really shouldn't be walking the streets alone so late at night. Especially in an outfit like that." he said with a smirk, though underneath that, she could see he was genuinely concerned. "Never know what can happen." Adriana returned his smirk, but deep down, she was beyond thrilled that Dean was being so protective of her. "I'm a big girl, Dean. I can handle myself." She spoke, shivering sightly as the cool wind blew. Shrugging out of his jacket, Dean slipped it over Adriana's bare shoulders. "Come on, I'll take you back to the hotel."


	4. The Next Step

"Brie? Brie!" Adriana called, knocking on Brie's hotel room door the next morning. "God damn it, Brianna!" She groaned, pounding on the door a little harder. "Brianna Monique Danielson! Get your ass up! We were supposed to be at the gym twenty minutes ago!" After a few more minutes of unanswered knocking, Adriana fished around in her gym bag for her iPhone. Pulling it out, she quickly dialed Brie's number. She could hear Brie's phone ringing from inside the hotel room, but Brie never answered. "Son of a bitch." She muttered, tossing the phone back into her bag.

"Hey, are you trying to get ahold of Brie?" Adriana turned around, nodding at Mia. "Yeah, we were supposed to have been at the gym like twenty minutes ago, but she isn't answering me." "I wouldn't hold my breath. We were out until like four in the morning." "Well, no wonder she's not up." Adriana groaned. "I'm headed to the gym now, if you want to tag along." Adriana thought for a moment. "What the hell. Sure, sounds great."

Adriana gave one last glance at Brie's hotel room door before following Mia down to the elevators. "How long have you known Brie?" She asked as she pressed the button for the lobby floor. "Brie? I've known her for like five years. We met back when I was first starting out, she offered to train me, and we've been friends ever since." Adriana explained as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped out into the lobby.

"So, Roman is gonna drive us. He's going too, but he goes off and does his own thing, so we can have girl talk." She said with a wink, to which Adriana raised her eyebrow as they approached a large black SUV. "Umm, what is he doing here?" Adriana asked as she saw Dean tossing a black gym back into the trunk of the car. "He's coming too. He and Roman always go to the gym together. I didn't think you'd mind." She said with a wink as she gave Roman a quick peck on the lips. "Hey, babe, Adriana's gonna tag along with us, okay? Her gym partner is still passed out upstairs." Roman nodded. "Sure.

He turned to look at Adriana. "So, you're Rollins' girl, huh?" Adriana glared daggers at him. Well, this was just fan-fucking-tastic. That's exactly what she wanted, was to be known as Rollins' girl. "No, I am not." She snapped. "I'm just forced to work with him. It's not by choice. Trust me on that one." Roman held his hands up in defense. "Easy girl." "Can we just go to the fucking gym?" Adriana snapped, irritation lacing her tone.

"Mmm," Dean murmured in her ear, his breath hot against her soft flesh. "I like em fiesty." Adriana felt a shiver run down her spine, but she quickly brused it off, shoving past him to slid into the back of the car. Dean slid into the backseat beside her, sitting uncomfortably close.

The ride to the gym was a short one, but it felt like hours to Adriana. The feel of Dean's skin agaisnt hers was driving her insane, nevermind how amazing he looked in that wifebeater. She bit her lip as she checked him out from the corner of her eye. Ever since last night in her hotel room, all she could think about was Dean. She couldn't stand the sexual tension between the two of them right now. She couldn't wait to get out of the car. It was too much. It was taking all she had not to rip his clothes off right now and... _whoa, you're getting ahead of yourself there, girl._

"Ana?" Adriana was pulled from her thoughts by an unusual nickname coming from the man beside her. She raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Ana?" She repeated. He grinned. "Yes, Ana. We're here, cupcake. I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now. So lost in your thoughts about me, huh?" He smirked. Adriana hoped he didn't catch the blush that crept across her cheeks, because he was right." "Fuck off, Ambrose." She spoke, climbing out of the car, ignoring Dean's laughter.

"What do you want to do first?" Mia asked as she and Adriana seperated from the guys. "Well, I usually hit the bag first, but whatever you want to do." Mia shrugged. "Well, I've never done the bag before. I usually stick to the treadmill, but I'll give it a try." "Let's do it." The girls walked over to the punching bags, while the guys headed for the weights. After sneaking a peek at Dean, Adriana pulled out her iPhone, plugging her headphones in and tucking them into her ears. She set her iPhone to play her workout playlist and turned the volume up as high as it would go before tucking it into the band on her arm.

Focusing all of her attention to the bag, Adriana began kicking and punching it with all that she had in her. She pretended it was his stupid, smirking face. For every bruise he left, every bloody lip... For everything that bastard put her through, all the frustrations she had towards this man, she took it out on the punching bag.

Christina Aguilera's 'Fighter' blared through the earbuds sitting in her ears. The song had always spoken to Adriana. It had been part of the reason she'd suddenly become so motivated to break free from his clutches. The song made her feel empowered, like she could do anything.

The more she thought about Seth Rollins and what he'd put her through, the harder her punches and kicks became. Every punch...a harder hit...every slap...a harder hit...every kick...a harder hit. Reaching her fist back, Adriana slammed it so hard into the punching bag that the hook snapped and the bag fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Jesus, Adriana!" Mia exclaimed as Adriana pulled the headphones from her ears. "What the hell did that punching bag ever do to you?" Adriana dragged a hand down her face, breathing heavily as she struggled to catch her breath. "I, uh...I don't know. I just...got a little too into it, I guess?" She answered, ignoring the stares from everyone in the gym. "Ya think?" Mia exclaimed, shaking her head. "How about me hit the treadmills, yeah?" Adriana nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Dean is staring at you." Adriana's eyes snapped up to where Dean and Roman were lifting weights and, sure enough, Dean was staring right at her, an intrigued look on his face. "Well, I did just pummel the hell out of a punching bag. I'd stare too." "I don't think that's why he's staring." She teased. "Shut up." Adriana muttered, looking away from Dean as she continued running on the treadmill. A knowing look crossed Mia's face and she grinned. "You like Dean!" Adriana's head snapped up. "Shut up, no I don't."

"You totally do, don't you! Look at your face! You're turning so red-" Adriana quickly clamped a hand over Mia's mouth. "Shut the hell up!" She whispered loudly. Mia giggled, pulling Adriana's hand from her mouth. "Sorry, sorry. I'm definitely not letting this go, though." "I'll do worse to you than that punching bag." Adriana threatened. "Sure you will. You _loooooove_ him." Mia teased. Adriana shut off her treadmill and hopped off. "Later." She growled, causing Mia to giggle. Grabbing her water bottle, Adriana took a long swig and headed out to the parking lot.

"I didn't take you for a smoker." Adriana looked up from where she was sitting on the sidewalk in the designated smoker's area. "I don't smoke." She answered. "This seat taken?" Adriana shrugged, gesturing to the empty space beside her. "Go for it." Dean sat on the sidewalk beside her, pulling a cigarette from his pocket. Adriana wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"She sits in the smoking area," Dean chuckled, tucking the cigarette back into the pack. "yet she's disgusted when someone pulls out a cigarette." Adriana giggled with a shrug. "I dunno. Seemed like a nice place to sit. Nobody was over here, and I wanted to be alone." "Alone, huh? Would that have anything to do with the hell you unleashed on that poor punching bag?"

"Can we not talk about that?" "Why not?" Adriana sighed heavily, rubbing at her temples. "Because I just don't want to, okay? Besides, it's not really your business." "Isn't it?" Dean questioned. "I think you made it my business when you stopped Seth Rollins from beating the shit out me." "I told you, I felt bad for you. Let it go." "No, I'm not gonna just let it go. You're hiding something."

"So what if I am?" Adriana jumped up. "It's not any of your goddamn business. I felt bad for you, end of story. It's not going to happen again, kay? Get over it." She snapped, storming off. "Hey, where are you going?" He called after her, standing up. "Back to the hotel." "How are you gonna get there?" "I'll walk, asshole." She snapped, storming off down the street.

Groaning, Adriana reached out from under the covers for her ringing cell phone, which was resting on the nightstand beside the hotel bed. "Hello?" She sleepily mumbled into the phone. "Adriana, it's Stephanie. I need you to come to my office as soon as possible." "Sure thing, Stephanie. I'm on my way. Adriana quickly jumped out of bed and jumped in the shower. She knew staying out late with Paige last night was a bad idea, but after her last encounter with Dean at the gym the other day, she needed a night out. They'd stayed out until nearly five in the morning, which wasn't really smart considering it was Monday, and the girls had to work tonight.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Brie asked as Adriana briskly walked past her. "Oh, Stephanie called me, said she needed me to come in. Probably to talk about what happened last week on RAW and figure out where to go from there." "With that weasel?" Brie asked, nose wrinkled in disgust. Adriana giggled. "Yeah, with that weasel."

"Hey there, gorgeous." Adriana felt her whole body tense as he put his hand on her lower back, just barely grazing her ass with his fingertips. "Let me escort you to Stephanie's office. I'm gonna be in the meeting, too." Adriana made a face at Brie, who stifled a giggle as Adriana turned to him and smiled. "Sure, thanks Seth. I'll see you later, Brie." She said through slightly gritted teeth as she allowed Seth to guide her towards Stephanie's office.

"Seth, Adriana, come on in and have a seat." Stephanie greeted as Seth pulled out a chair for Adriana. She flashed a fake smile. "Thanks, Seth." He smiled as he sat down beside her. "Alright, I've spent the last week talking with creative, and we've finally come up with a way to explain what happened last week." Seth and Adriana leaned forward as they anxiously awaited for Stephanie to continue.

"Adriana, you're going to be cutting a promo tonight." Adriana raised an eyebrow. "I am?" Stephanie nodded. "You are. In it, you're going to explain your actions. Explain that it's really Dean that you want, and that you took out Seth for him. Dean will come out, and then, Seth will come out, causing a fight between the two of them over you. Mid-fight, we want you to pick up a kendo stick and you're going to be attacking someone, but it's not going to be Seth Rollins." Stephanie grinned. "You're going to be attacking Dean Ambrose."


	5. Telling the Truth

Adriana anxiously paced back and forth in the gorilla as she awaited her cue to head out to the ring for her first ever promo. Thankfully, the WWE Universe was on her side thanks to her vicious attack on Seth Rollins, so she didn't have to worry about being booed as she made her way down the ramp.

Her entrance video had been put together, using footage from her NXT days and she'd chosen the song Gravity by Papa Roach as her theme music. "Monroe, you're up." One of the PA's informed her. Taking a deep breath, she accepted the microphone that was handed to her, and stepped out from behind the curtain as her theme music filled the arena.

She made her way down to the ring amid cheers and "Ambrose Girl" chants, dressed in a Dean Ambrose 'Unstable' cropped t-shirt and a pair of denim short shorts. She smiled and waved at the crowd, enjoying the love she was receiving while it lasted, because after tonight, she doubted they would still love her.

As she stepped into the ring, her music ceased. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the microphone to her lips and began to speak. "My name is Adriana Monroe. Last week on RAW, I escorted Seth Rollins to his match against Dean Ambrose." The crowd erupted in cheers at the sound of Dean's name. When the cries died down, she continued speaking. "We all saw how that turned out." She said with a chuckle as footage from last week replayed on the jumbotron.

"Stephanie McMahon wanted me to be Seth's girl, but that's not going to happen. I'm not interested in that disgusting little weasel. No, I will not be a sellout. I want to be a member of the Ambrose Asylum. I want to be Dean Ambrose's girl." She spoke, and those words couldn't be more true. Suddenly, the crowd went wild as Dean's music hit and he made his way down to the ring.

"So, you want to be an Ambrose girl?" He questioned amid more "Ambrose Girl" chants. "Well, darlin, it's about time you come to your senses." Dean smirked, sliding into the ring, pulling Adriana close. "Hey!" Seth's voice rang out as he stormed down to the ring, mic in hand. "Get your hands off of her!" Dean smirked, pulling her even closer. "Make me." Seth threw his microphone down and began yelling for Dean to come down and fight him. Adriana stepped back as Dean launched himself out of the ring at Seth. The two began going at it.

Adriana snuck out of the ring, pulling a kendo stick from underneath. She slowly made her way towards the two, contemplating what to do. She did not want to attack Dean. In fact, she kind of liked the idea of being an Ambrose girl. Her mind made up, she walked a little closer to the fight. "Hey, Dean?" She called out, a smile on her face. Dean turned to her, eyebrow raised.

Smirking, Adriana tossed the kendo stick to Dean. "Kick his ass." She grinned, hoisting herself up onto the barricade to watch as Dean beat the hell out of Seth with the kendo stick. Dean must've hit Seth more than fifty times with that stick before hitting him so hard, that the stick busted in half.

Leaving Seth lying in a broken heap at the top of the ramp, Dean threw the broken kendo stick at him before walking up to Adriana. He lifted her off the barricade, crashing his lips onto hers. Surprised at first, Adriana quickly responded, wrapping her legs around his waist as she returned the kiss, her hands sliding up his arms to rest in his unruly curls.

Pulling apart for oxygen, Dean smirked at her, setting her down. "Let's go, darlin'." Adriana smirked, allowing Dean to grab her hand and pull her over the barricade, disappearing into the crowd.

"What the fuck!?" Stephanie exclaimed angrily as she watched the monitor. "I swear to god, that girl is _done_ in the WWE! Do you hear me? She is _done_!" "Steph, calm down." Triple H urged his wife. Sure, he was furious too, but he also had an idea. "Calm down? She completely went against what I told her to do and attacked Seth again! She helped that...that mongrel!" "Steph, listen to me, we can work with this."

"Work with this? How do you expect me to work with this?" "The same way we handle all the unruly employees." He said, and a wicked grin spread across Stephanie's face. "Yes, we _will_ handle it, honey."

"I can't believe I just did that!" Adriana exclaimed with a giggle as she and Dean jumped into his rental SUV and headed off towards their hotel. "Was that not the plan?" He asked, shooting her a curious glance. Adriana bit her lip. "Um...well, I mean...I was kinda...supposed to attack you." "What?" He questioned as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Well, to make up for what I did last week, I was supposed to pretend I wanted to be with you, and when you came out and Seth came out and you guys fight, I was supposed to attack you with that kendo stick." "Why didn't you?" She looked at him, biting her lip again. "I..." She looked down, before looking into his eyes. "I don't know." "Spare me the bullshit, Adriana. You do know, and I'm sick of asking. You can come and find me when you're ready to grow up and tell me what's going on."

Dean climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind him and storming into the hotel. Adriana couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She knew that she was starting to annoy Dean with her lack of answers, but she'd only known him for a week. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him the truth. She'd known Brie for five years, and not even she knew.

Adriana didn't know how long she'd stayed in Dean's rental, contemplating whether or not she should tell him the truth about why she'd helped him. She let her head fall into her hands as she allowed the tears to flow freely. A tap on the window caused her to jump, but she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who was there.

"Adriana, what's wrong?" Brie asked frantically, pulling her best friend into a tight hug as Adriana stepped out of the car. Adriana was crying too hard to say anything, and so Brie gently led her into the hotel and up to Brie's room. "Adriana, what's going on? What happened?"

"He...he hates me!" Adriana wailed. "Who hates you? Seth?" Brie questioned in confusion as she handed Adriana a tissue. "No, Dean." "Sweetie, why does Dean hate you? From what I just saw happen on Raw a few hours ago, he definitely does not hate you." "No, he does. He does hate me. He wants me to tell him the truth, but I-I just can't, Brie. I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone!"

"The truth about what? Adriana, what the hell is going on?" Adriana took a deep breath, sighing heavily. "The truth about Seth and I." Brie raised an eyebrow. "What-" "I never told you, because I was embarassed. I'm still embarassed. I just...fuck, I just...I'm sick of keeping secrets. I'm going to be completely honest with you, Brie, okay? Please don't judge me."

"Sweetie, why would I judge you?" Adriana sighed, looking down. "Seth and I used to date." "What?" Brie gasped in shock. She opened her mouth to speak, but Adriana cut her off. "I was fifteen. I was stupid. I was new in school. I wasn't exactly the prettiest or skinniest girl. Seth was the only boy who showed any interest in me, and when he asked me out, I said yes. He was such a gentleman for the first few months, I thought he was perfect. Boy was I wrong." She sighed.

"One night, I was working late at the library on a project. I'd just turned sixteen. Seth didn't believe me, I guess. He came to the library and pulled me outside and he...he..." She broke out into a sob. Brie gave her friend a comforting pat on the back, encouraging her to go on. "He hit me, Brie. He punched me in the face and called me all sorts of names, nasty names. When he saw what he'd done, he apologized profusely, promising it'd never happen again. I was stupid and I believe him."

Brie was completely in shock at what her friend was telling her. "I lived with three years of bruises and bloody lips...broken bones, even, before I finally decided to get the hell out of there. I moved away and started training in fighting so that nobody could ever put their hands on me like that again. That's how I got into wrestling. Seth doesn't recognize me, which made me decided that I could pretend to be his valet and get a little revenge by kicking his ass the way he kicked mine."

"Adriana, I had no idea. When I met you, you were so strong, brave, determined. I never would've guessed, I-" "It's okay, Brie. I was an excellet actress. Years of practice." She said with a shrug. "I'm not afraid of him anymore. I'm not afraid to be with someone anymore, but I think I've ruined the chance to be with the guy I want to be with." "Dean?" Brie questioned. "You want to be with Dean?" Adriana nodded. "I know it's only been a week since I've met him, but when you know, you just know. I know this is gonna sound cheesy as hell and completely out of character for me, but I'm gonna be honest. I've never believed in love at first sight, until I met Dean Ambrose."

"Adriana, sweetie, I can tell you from expirence that love at first sight does exist. I felt it with Daniel, and now? He's my husband and the love of my life. You can't let Dean get away if that's how you feel about him. Sweetie, you need to go and talk to him." Adriana sighed. "What if he won't talk to me? What if I tell him, and he wants nothing to do with me because I'm damaged goods?"

"Don't talk like that, Adriana. You are not damaged goods. You dated a jerk, it happens. You got away from it and you're stronger than ever. Seth Rollins is a piece of shit, and I have half a mind not to go and shove my foot up his ass. You won't know until you try. Don't let Seth Rollins and your fear of telling people what happened stand in the way of your happiness, okay? Now, enough crying. You go and you find Dean Ambrose, and you tell him how you feel, okay? If he turns you away, then it's his loss because you are amazing and beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you."

Adriana nodded, wrapping her best friend in a hug. "Thanks, Brie. I don't know what I'd do without you." Brie grinned. "Wander aimlessly and be lonely forever." Adriana giggled. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna talk to Dean."


	6. Found Out

Adriana stood outside Dean's hotel room door, contemplating knocking. Her talk with Brie had made her feel empowered and like she could do anything, but now that she was actually standing here, she didn't know if she could go through with it. What if he was so mad he slammed the door in her face? What if he told her to leave?

Taking a deep breath, she quickly knocked on the door before she changed her mind and raced down the hallway. After some quiet shuffling behind the door, it swung open. There Dean stood, clad in a wifebeater and his boxers. He ran a hand through his messy curls as he gave Adriana an odd look.

"What are you doing here? How'd you know what room I was in?" Adriana offered a smirk. "Ya know, it's pretty easy when you tell the girl at the front desk that you're surprising your husband." She said, mimicking his words to her.

Dean smirked, stepping aside so that Adriana could walk into the room. "Ya know," He said with a smirk as he sat beside her on the bed. "you look damn hot in that outfit." Adriana blushed, remembering she was still wearing her Unstable shirt.

"Dean, I came here because I wanted to talk to you." Dean raised his eyebrows. "About?" "Well, first of all, I think it's pretty obvious there's something between us." He shrugged. "So what if there is?" Adriana sighed.

"Okay, maybe there is. I told you, I'm over the games, Ana. You won't tell me what's going on, and-" "Dean, I'm here to tell you the truth, okay? I can't guarentee that you're going to like it, but I'm going to tell you."

Dean looked like he wanted to say something, but he remained silent, allowing Adriana to talk. "Seth and I dated in high school." Dean's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Darlin, how the hell did someone like _Seth_ get someone like you?" Adriana chuckled. "Well, I wasn't exactly the most gorgeous thing in high school. I wasn't exactly skinny or pretty. He was the only guy who paid me any attention."

Dean shook his head. "I find that hard to believe." Adriana smiled for a moment, before continuing. "Anyway, he was perfect. Or, so I thought. A few months into the relationship, he started beating the shit out of me. Three years I went through broken bones and bruises before I smarted up and got out. When I saw him attacking you in the ring that night, I-I...all those old memories flooded back to me and I had to stop him. I only meant to hit him once, but..." She trailed off upon seeing the look of pure fury written on Dean's face.

"That bastard. I'm gonna fucking kill him!" He snarled, jumping up and heading to the door. Adriana quickly jumped in front of the door. "Dean, don't." "Ana, cupcake, I need you to move." He said through gritted teeth. "Dean, no. He's not worth it. That was five years ago. Please, don't do this. Just stay here, with me?" She practically begged.

"He should just get away with this?" He snapped. "He beat the shit out of you, Ana. An innocent woman. No man should ever put his hands on a woman, and I'm gonna beat the fuck out of him until he realizes it." "Dean-" "Get out of my way, cupcake." Adriana shook her head.

Dean was determined to leave, and she did the only thing she could think of to keep Dean from getting thrown in jail. She grabbed his face in her hands and crashed her lips onto his.

Dean instantly reacted to the kiss, pulling her as close to his body as he could. They broke apart for oxygen a few minutes later, and Adriana rested her forehead against Dean's. "Please, just stay with me, Dean? Don't go." Dean sighed heavily before dropping his car keys and pulling Adriana over to the bed. "I'm so sorry Dean." She whimpered softly. "Cupcake, what do you have to be sorry for? The only one who's gonna be sorry is Seth Rollins when I get my hands on him."

"I just...I don't know. I didn't mean to dump all of this on you. I just...I didn't want you to hate me for not telling you the truth. I really like you, Dean." Dean offered a smile; a genuine smile, not one of his signature smirks. "I really like you, Adriana...but I'm still going to beat the shit out of Seth." Adriana sighed. "Dean, I can't stop you. You're making that clear. I just have one thing to ask?"

"What's that?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "Well," She began, biting her lip. "You have to do it in the ring...and you have to let me help." He looked down at her, a devious smirk on his lips. "Darlin, I'd like nothing better."

The following Monday, Dean and Adriana arrived to RAW together. They'd walked in, hand-in-hand and were approached by Renee Young. "Adriana, what do you have to say regarding your actions on Raw last week?" Adriana smirked, leaning into Dean's embrace as she answered Renee's question.

"Renee, Seth Rollins is a disgusting human being, and there was no way that I could even stomach pretending to be interested in someone like him, and why would I want to? I've got a gorgeous lunatic right here." Adriana smirked as Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Renee," He began. "Seth Rollins has the beating of a lifetime headed his way. If he thinks he's gonna get away with messing with my girl, he's got another thing coming. I am going to make his life a living hell. Any time he tries to cash in that contract, I'll be there. As long as I'm still breathing, Seth Rollins will not become WWE Champion."

With that, Dean led Adriana away, where they were approached by Stephanie McMahon. "Adriana, I'd like to let you know that you have a match tonight." Adriana raised her eyebrows. "With who?" Stephanie's face broke out into a devious sneer. "Oh, don't worry about that. Just be in the ring in twenty minutes."

Adriana looked up at Dean. "Well, that can't be good." She bit her lip as Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be right there with you,darlin." She nodded, allowing Dean to pull her away.

Unbeknownst to them, Seth was watching them from behind a pillar, a vindictive sneer on his face as the gears in his brain were turning. He'd always felt a sense of familiararity when it came to Adriana, and now he was starting to realize just who she was. With a little help from Stephanie, they found out exactly who Adriana was...and Seth was furious.

So, that little bitch thought she was going to be able to come in here, all done up with a different hair color and a hotter body and him not recognize her? He wasn't _that_ stupid. Sure, he didn't notice her at first, but he noticed now, and Adriana was in big trouble.

He watched on one of the monitors backstage as The Authority, minus him, descended upon the ring. They called Adriana out, accusing her of being a liar about who she was, exposing her past with Seth Rollins. The crowd was in shock as a single punch from the Big Show had Dean Ambrose lying in the middle of the ring.

As J & J handcuffed Dean to the ring apron, Kane was holding Adriana back as Seth's music filled the arena. Adriana's face was frozen in fear as Seth made his way down to the ring. "Seth! Stop!" She shrieked as he began laying kicks all over Dean's body. "Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed, struggling against Kane's grip.

Seth walked over to her, a sneer on his lips as he grabbed her face in his and forced her to look at him. "Oh, Addie," He sneered. "I missed you." He crashed his lips down onto hers. Adriana bit his lip as hard as she could, drawing blood.

"Ow! You bitch!" Seth snapped, slapping her. He grabbed her by the shirt collar. "Listen here, Addie, if you thought you were going to get away from me, you were dead wrong. I'm going to make yours and your little boyfriend's life hell. Nobody leaves me." He growled, snatching her out of Kane's grasp.

She shrieked, looking over at Dean, who was still dazed by the Big Show's fist. "Seth, please! Stop! Just-Just leave us alone!" She was practically begging. Seth chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not going to do that." He said before quickly nailing her with a Pedigree and leaving her lying in the middle of the ring.


	7. Repercussions

When she tried to open her eyes, it was so bright that Adriana quickly squeezed her eyes shut again. Slowly, as her eyes began to adjust to the brightness of the white room, her eyes fluttered open.

It was blurry for a moment, but when her vision finally focused, she could make out the worried face of Dean Ambrose hovering above her. "Cupcake, you're finally awake!" He said, his tone relieved. "What...What happenend?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that just yet, Miss Monroe." One of the medics said, gently pushing her back down. "Seth knows, Ana. He knows everything." Adriana groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Great. That's just freaking great. He's gonna kick my ass just like he used to." "That prick won't lay a hand on you, or I'll beat the shit out of him." Dean assured her, running a hand through his hair. He was beyond pissed, and Seth Rollins was a dead man.

"Can I take her home?" He asked the medic. "Sure. Just keep an eye on her. She may have a concussion." Dean nodded, helping Adriana off the cot. She wobbled a bit, gripping Dean's bicep for support.

"Come on, darlin. I'm gonna take you back to the hotel for some rest, okay?" Adriana nodded slowly, allowing Dean to guide her out of the medic's office. They'd just barely made it down the hall, when a panicked Brie Bella raced towards them.

"Adriana! Are you okay? I swear to god, I'll kick the shit out of that son of a-" "Son of a what, Brie?" Adriana felt Dean tense up beside her at the sound of the voice. Brie turned around, moving to the other side of Adriana as they stared down Seth, who was standing with J & J.

"How's the head feeling, Addie?" He taunted with a wicked smirk. That set Dean off, and he launched himself onto Seth, tackling him into a stack of nearby crates.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, putting you're hands on a woman!?" Dean yelled, slamming his fists all over Seth's body. J & J were trying their hardest to pull Dean from the two-toned superstar, but he wouldn't relent.

"Should we help him?" Adriana asked, looking at Brie. Brie offered a smirk in return as the two girls launched themselves at the security team.

In the end, it took nearly ten refferees to seperate the chaos that had erupted in the hall. "Enough!" Came the roar of Stephanie's voice.

"How dare you attack Seth, Ambrose." She snarled, getting into Dean's face. Dean smirked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry? Did I hurt your little boy toy?" She glared at him. "I swear-"

"Swear what? What are you gonna do, Steph? Fire me? Suspend me? Put me in a ten-on-one handicap match? Go for it. I'll take on whatever you throw at me." Stephanie snarled at him. "Whatever you throw at me, can't be worse than the punnishment your husband goes though daily being married to you." Dean finished with a smirk.

Stephanie reached back and slapped Dean in the face. "How dare you talk about my husband!" She snapped, reaching back to slap him again. Stephanie jumped slightly when a hand caught hers. She looked over and met the angry face of Adriana.

"You don't touch him." She snapped, shoving Stephanie backwards. Stephanie glared at her. "Who do you think you are? I'm your boss! I'll f-" "You'll what?" Adriana challenged. "Please, Stephanie, lay it on me." Stephanie snarled at her before turning on her heels and storming off down the hall. "Oh, you have a match, Adriana. In five minutes." She tossed a smirk over her shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

"Dean, are you okay?" Adriana asked, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him. He nodded. "I'm good. I've had worse. Let's get you ready for your match, huh?" Adriana rolled her eyes. "I doubt any preperations will help with whatever Stephanie's going to throw at me. I'll probably have to face every Diva on the roster."

"And I wouldn't doubt that you could take em all, darlin." Dean smiled down at her, quickly pecking her on the lips as he led her to the gorilla. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Adriana took a deep breath. She knew whatever she was about to endure was going to be hell, but she'd do it. She'd get through it.

Her music sounded throughout the arena, and-after a quick good luck kiss from Dean-she made her way down to the ring amid cheers from the crowd. She smiled as she sauntered down to the ring, trying to fight the nervousness rising in her chest. Knowing Stephanie McMahon, anyone could come out from behind that curtain.

In all honestly, Adriana wouldn't put it past Stephanie to send a male wrestler down to fight her. In a way, she was sort of expecting Seth Rollins to come walking down the ramp. She wouldn't mind that, however. She'd love nothing more than to get her hands on that little sell-out weasel.

She slid into the ring and sat on the ropes, lightly bouncing up and down as she waited for whatever was about to happen. Stephanie McMahon's music hit, and Adriana rolled her eyes. She knew no doubt that Stephanie was coming down to instill the fear in her before unleashing hell.

Stephanie made her way to the edge of the ramp and sneered up at Adriana. "Oh, Adriana. I had big things planned for you. Great things. Plans to push you as the female face of this company. Plans to get you your shot at the Divas Championship, which you'd no doubtedly win, and you threw that all away." She shook her head.

"You threw it all away for a disgusting lunatic like Dean Ambrose. Seth Rollins would've taken you places, but you turned your back on him. You'll be lucky if you even survive in this business after the stunt you pulled last week. I should fire you, in fact, I want nothing more than to fire you." Stephanie smirked.

"But I'm not going to do that, Adriana. No, that would be easy. Far too easy for you. So, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. You can keep your job, and be with your precious lunatic if...and that's a pretty big if...you can survive this Diva's Royal Rumble." She sneered with a devilish smirk, and Adriana gulped as all of the Divas on the roster filed out behind Stephanie.

"Ladies," Stephanie grinned deviously up at Adriana. "get her."


End file.
